


Tuxedo

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Bones
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">
<br/><b>Tuxedo</b>
<br/></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Tuxedo**   
> 

  
**Tuxedo**   


**By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: Second in the "Ten Things I Really Want to See Seeley Booth Wear" series.**

Booth hated formal wear. He tugged at his bow tie absently, champagne flute in one hand. He didn't realize he was wincing until a familiar voice asked, "If it's painful why do you wear one of those?"

Booth sighed. "Because, Bones, if I came to the annual Christmas Ball in a dress, I'd never hear the end of it." Okay, so he was a little annoyed. He had a right.

"I'm just saying," Bones persisted. "Why not wear a clip on, or a tie?"

"Because no one else here is wearing a tie, Bones, and besides, I don't even own a clip on bow tie."

His tension drained a little when he saw Bones' forehead wrinkle in confusion. "Don't you rent one with your tuxedo?"

He couldn't help tensing up again, answering huffily, "I don't rent my tuxedo."

Bones blinked. "You own your own tuxedo?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Huh." She pursed her lips in a smile, her expression softening. "I guess I was wrong."

"About what?" Booth grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You're a classical gentleman after all."


End file.
